


Once upon a time in a dream

by Sweet_REDApple2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Another dimension au!, Danganronpa Dimension, Dreams, Hajime Hinata is the ultimate dimensional traveler student, IT'S A JOKE, Interdimensional Love, M/M, Portals, Real dimension, Windows - Freeform, the author is bored, the family trip forces me to write fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_REDApple2/pseuds/Sweet_REDApple2
Summary: Every night, the same dream repeats itself, a man with fluffy white hair and eyes whose color rivaled jades stands next to me, smiling at me and taking my hand. The dream always ends when he says those words ... which have been the same in every dream I have: "When I saw you, I knew that you would be the hope of my life."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. My love in a dream

_Every night they were the same dreams, and he was always part of them, standing on an island, a beautiful and heavenly place where he always waited for him. Every night he wore the same thing, the same green hooded coat and the same strange chain that hung from the right pocket of his jeans, which gave him a unique appearance. He would never give me his name, since he would simply take my hand and he would always look at me intently with his viridian eyes, a smile would be reflected on his graceful face as the sea breeze blew his white hair. Why do I have the feeling of having met him before?_

_"Who are you?" I stared at him, eagerly awaiting his response, but instead, he took my hand and pulled me closer to him, wrapped his left arm around my waist, it would be like other nights. We would dance all night, I would fall under his enchanting beauty and lose myself in his gaze, my face would blush and I would feel very embarrassed and shy._

_"When I first saw you, I knew that you would be the hope of my life." I felt his heart beat, it rang clearly through my ears, I slowly directed my gaze towards him, he would look back at me with a charming smile peeking across his pink lips._

_"What do you mean?" I asked him, waiting for his answer, time passed so fast, just when he was going to answer him, everything around us suddenly began to fade, I couldn't make out any words he was trying to tell me and seeing that I could no longer understand him, he just took my hand and kissed it. Then his figure slowly began to fade along with everything else and before I knew it, he was gone and so was everything else._

_My heart would feel like it was breaking into a million little pieces, why couldn't this strange man spend more time? He was so mysterious but he gave me a great feeling of warmth and comfort, something I have never felt with anyone. I wanted to see him one more time, but why does he only appear in my dreams?_

* * *

He gasped, rising from his bed and breathing heavily. "... the same dream." He whispered to himself, sighing as he closed his eyes and flung himself back onto his fluffy bed.

"Hajime! You're going to be late for the academy!" He turned to the pokeball-shaped clock, sighing again as he checked the time.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be late!" He jumped off his bed, walked to his closet, opening the closet doors, carefully took out his neatly folded suit, the bathroom doors slammed shut and then swung open, revealing a brown haired boy in his uniform from the Kodaka academy. A green tie with his symbol of the academy perfectly adjusted to his shirt, his white shirt with short sleeves next to his black pants, his white and red sneakers, completing his entire uniform.

"No time for breakfast" he muttered, frowning as he grabbed his midnight blue backpack and slung it over his shoulders, ran out of his room and hurried down the stairs.

"I made you breakfast, honey" His mom was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, with a plate of waffles dipped in maple sauce and a glass of fresh orange juice for him, he felt saliva leak from his lips, but he quickly shook his head. "No time, Mom! I'm going to be late!" He took the glass of orange juice and drank it in one gulp, then hurriedly said goodbye to his mother, and then shot out the front door.

"That boy .... as unpredictable as ever" She smiled tiredly, watching her son walk out the door and then cross the garden. A light breeze rippled the older woman's brown hair, she continued to see her son close the front door and a small smile appeared on her lips. "But I think ... that with you by his side, my child will always be safe"

* * *

"That dream ... why do I keep having it over and over again?" He whispered to himself, still running as he reached the city sidewalk, dodging massive crowds of people heading in the opposite direction from his.

* When I first saw you, I knew that you would be the hope of my life * He looked at the sky, losing himself in those words that echoed in his ears, over and over again.

"And what does that mean?" His lips stayed together, speaking those words in small whispers. However, coming to his senses, he saw a crowd of people heading towards him.

"Oomph!" He was pushed away from the place by a mysterious force, now he was hitting the wall of a building, he quickly looked around him, to see the tangle of people coming and going, so he decided to walk around the corners.

"What the heck ..." He shook his head, starting to run until he managed to see the clock tower. "Shit! He's already late!" A fuzzy reflection of a man with fluffy white hair appeared in the windows of the building, he placed his palm on the surface, watching with a frown as the boy with bright green eyes ran at full speed.

* * *

Every night was the same, and I couldn't be happier, he would visit me in his dreams and I could see him clearly, hug him, touch him and hear his beautiful voice, all for me. He was from another world, and so was I, but when I was with him, nothing else existed, time ran like never before and our time together was so short, but not for long. I managed to watch him from the other side, and he would never know.

"When I saw you, I knew that you would be the hope of my life." I whispered those words to him, every night we met, hoping that he would remember me. And because of that, I could see recognition in his gaze in each of our encounters. My insides stirred and shuddered every time he left, making me realize that I could never be with him, I could only take care of him and protect him from here.

I could see him running through the streets, appearing on every clear surface where I was able to glimpse him, through the academy doors, through the corridors of the academy building, and finally in his classroom, my time looking at him would be continuous because there was no one to stop me, I keep looking at him through the living room windows and analyzing his every move. He was amazing, the way he laughed, the way he thought to be able to solve an exercise, the way he got angry, the way he supported his peers being a worthy symbol of hope, all of him was beautiful . If only he could have all that for me, his laughter, his anger, his pleas for help and his hope.

"Hey, Hajime!" I groaned when I saw her face, the same pale pink haired girl with a kitten backpack behind her back who always came to visit Hajime at lunch.

He smiled when he saw her. "Hello Nanami-san ... what's wrong?" The dark-skinned boy asked as he watched his friend sit in the seat in front of him. "I came to invite you to the new opening of a video game store a few blocks from the academy." Giving you a ticket to the place.

I pray to god that Hinata-kun has something to do and won't agree to go with her. But misfortune was on my side. "Okay". She accepted the young man with the green tie and then took the ticket from Nanami's hands.

When I saw that girl smile, I felt pain in my back, similar to 50 stabs. Why could Nanami be with him while I couldn't? The universe was so unfair ... it had already taken so many things from me, I hope it doesn't take Hinata-kun from me ... I would go crazy if that happened.

I could not keep looking happy the rest of my beloved's school day, my heart was restless, I felt that I was about to burst, his smile, all of him, I did not want someone else to have him. He was mine and mine alone, but he doesn't know it yet.

"Are you ready?" Hearing that, I turned my gaze to the living room, just to see how she waited for him to finish transcribing what was written on the blackboard into his notebook. After that, both of them left the room together to go to this place where there were video games. I know it's not my business to follow him, but what did it matter? After all, he did not know of its existence.

I was with them throughout their journey. They looked good together. People always confused them thinking that they were a couple. They played various video games together. I was so envious of her, I also wanted to spend my time with Hinata-kun like that. But he couldn't ... never could. Time passed and it was already 5:30 P.M. Both had things to do, so they said goodbye and took opposite paths. I of course followed the trail of my beloved.

I looked at him watching the sunset as he walked home. And I wondered if there really wasn't a way I could talk to him. If only his hand could go through the mirror and touch it.

I watched as he went to the fountain of a park, he sat on the edge of it. To later take out his cell phone and see the messages that had reached him. He decided to turn around to face the water in the fountain and watch the fish in the fountain swim. Out of nowhere I decided to put one of my fingers on the mirror and to my greatest surprise Hinata-kun's finger had also approached the water.

And to my surprise and his, I clearly felt the brush of his finger with mine and I saw how a strange light began to form, shining more and more and more.

He gasped and quickly pulled away, I was confused, he seemed to be in awe of something, almost as if he knew I was looking at him. He now placed his whole hand under the surface of the water, aligned with mine, his touch was so warm, he wanted to feel more, the only impediment between them ... was this wall of water.

I saw how he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and then opening them again, and smiling at me, that action made me blush completely. "When I saw you, I knew that you would be the hope of my life." He repeated the same words that he used to dedicate to his in each of his encounters, hearing him say that he made my heart race, he has always listened to me.

"Whoever you are ... thank you very much." A tear slipped from his beautiful emerald eyes, crossing the water, falling on my cheek, when I felt that, I felt how my whole body felt ecstatic and full of hope.

"I love you Hinata-kun ... I love you so much ..." I lowered my head, letting out a slight sigh as I kept my hand aligned with his.

His voice flowed through my mind, the sweetness in his tone, making my body even more ecstatic. "I love you too .... one of these days .... you and I will be together and it won't just be in a dream .... just have hope in us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for my imperfect English. It is not my native language.


	2. I will cross the portal for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite living in different dimensions, they finally meet.

_"I have been waiting for you." I opened my eyes and found myself looking at a viridian sea, so beautiful, so warm, so charming, her eyes never stopped bewitching me._

_"W-where am I?" I looked around me, the island was no longer surrounding us, instead, I found myself standing in the middle of a beautiful room, the marble pillars that adorned the walls had small pieces of gold engraved on them. The stained glass windows lit up with moonlight, revealing the strange objects within. A giant chandelier hung above us, made from fine pieces of gemstones. My eyes went to a giant mirror that almost covered an entire wall of the room, it reflected me floating and behind me ... an empty space._

_"You are at my house ..." His hands were warm, cupping my cheek as he directed my eyes to his, that beautiful smile that always made my heart jump had formed on his lips._

_"You live here?" He nodded, taking my hand between his, looked up at the ceiling, I followed his gaze, seeing how the moon rays began to reflect on the crystals of the chandelier, causing it to emit lights of different colors, simulating the Northern Lights , I was speechless seeing this._

_"Yes. And this is the main hall of my house, a long time ago when my parents were still alive, they had beautiful parties and they would dance right in the middle of this chandelier." His words were true, if I imagined I would be able to see a sea of very well dressed people dancing with grace and elegance in this room._

_This place, no one has been allowed to be here in so long, but now you are here ... you are an exception." He moved away from me, to then see with surprise how the scene changed again. The new scenario showed a group of people doing a thousand and one wonders in what looked like a schoolyard. Some danced with a grace that I had never seen in my world, others did acrobatic acts which I would consider inhuman and there were many more of these wonderful people._

_"Wh-who are they?" As I watch as a boy who with the slight movement of his fingers on the keys of a computer ... achieved what looked like an AI._

_"They are the ultimate students ... they are the first in their disciplines ... they are the hope of the humanity of my world." I kept looking in wonder at these people doing their various activities ... they really were amazing._

_"So ... you are not just a dream ... you really exist ... but in another world." I murmured, feeling a bit happy, knowing that he was not only a figure of my imagination and a creation of my dreams, but no, he was a real human, they were real ... but they were all in another world very different from mine._

_He nodded his head. "My name is Komaeda Nagito, I am the final lucky student, I am not proud of my title ... but I did not care as long as I attended Kibougamine academy ... and I thought that only that would be the only thing I wish ... but ... "He averted his gaze from mine, staring at the ground and allowing some of his white locks to hide his face._

_"But what?" I asked anxiously, waiting for his answer, was it going to be good or bad?_

_"I would leave everything ... to be with you." My heart began to race, his words hit me like an arrow, the look he gave me when he said this froze me in place, my mind snapped with these crazy thoughts and I just couldn't believe his words._

_"W-what do you mean?" My legs started to shake, turning into noodles that could barely support my weight, he approached me, grabbed me by the waist and took my hand, looking at me once more as his cheeks turned red._

_"When I first saw you through the mirror ...... I knew it was you ..... who I wanted to be with forever, your laughter, your tears, everything, I want it just for myself."_

_My eyes opened, I could feel my tears accumulate as I looked at that beautiful and deep viridian gaze. "I love you, Hinata-kun."_

_"I...I..." I felt my tears sliding down my cheeks, but I saw his hand approaching my eyes, I instinctively closed them and I felt his thumb wiping me, I was speechless. Then when I opened my eyes, I saw how her face approached mine little by little._

_I waited for his lips to touch mine, but they never did, so I stared at him, waiting for some action on his part. "I'll wait for eternity ..... no matter how long it takes me to be with you ... I'll wait ... so please ..... wait for me too ..." I sighed happily at what Komaeda said, his words passed through my ears like a sweet siren melody._

_My eyes snapped open when I felt his lips on mine, but slowly they closed again, I felt time and space stop, I felt fireworks behind me and my temperature rose like never before._

_I blinked for a second, finding myself alone in the dark, everything was gone, he was no longer there, nor were the final students, nor the beautiful rays of light, I just stayed here, alone in the cold depths of darkness. My heart broke and I couldn't bear the pain of a million stabs ..... please don't leave me. "I pressed my hand to my chest, lowering my head, while shedding tears, I could no longer contain them._

_"I love you ... I love you too ... please don't leave me." My words continued to echo throughout the empty place, leading me to cry more._

_"Wake up ..." I wiped away my tears, searching for the source of the voice._

_"Wake up ..." A small patch of light appeared in front of me, blinding me by its brightness, the small patch of light glowed even more and everything turned white ..._

* * *

He turned his head from side to side, being shaken and grabbed by his mother who was holding him by the shoulder. "Hajime, sunshine, wake up." His eyes fluttered open, looking at the brown-haired woman who was full of concern, because her son had fallen asleep so much that when he called him for breakfast he did not answer and when he woke him up, he did not wake up either ... until now.

"Mother?" She sighed in a relieved tone, closed her eyes and opened them again only to smile at her son.

"You were having a nightmare, I saw you cry as I came to your room to tell you that it was time to get up, but that's okay, I'm here baby." She sat next to her son's bed. Hajime seeing her sitting next to her, hugged her tightly, sighing happily on his mother's lap.

"Okay, I'm here." She whispered to him. Tears fell from the boy's eyes staining her mother's blouse as he gazed intently at the mirror in front of him, frowning when he only found his own reflection, rather than what he had expected.

* * *

**Months Later**

He opened the door, breathing in fresh air and allowing the summer breeze to caress him. "I'm going to the academy, mom!" He turned to the older woman, saying goodbye to her with a smile as his mother handed it back to him. She sighed, leaning against the doorframe, watching her son run out the front door.

That same blast of air passed her, surprising the brown-haired woman for a second before relaxing quietly, giggling to herself. "My sweet Hajime, blessed with a loving guardian from above, like mom, I hope you find your happiness soon."

"Haruka?" She closed her eyes, her smile broadening as she heard her husband's voice echo through the hallways. "Yes darling?" She went back inside, allowing the doors to slowly close.

"I'm an idiot ... for being in love with someone who is not real ... my dreams have never returned since that day ..." He walked through the streets of the city of Tokyo, looking in every window of the shops that it had passed, with only a little hope for its appearance.

"Hinata ..." Whispers whistled through the air and into his ears, sending shivers through his body, he looked up at the sky, leaning against one of the shop windows and sighed. His figure appeared through the glass behind him, his back aligned against his as well, a sad expression washed over his face.

"Komaeda....Komaeda...." He repeated his name over and over, running off once more into the street, not once did he stop, only pausing when he had reached his intended location.

"I love you too...Komaeda...I will give it all up just to be with you too....please....just please....come back..." He placed his palm over the surface of the fountain's water, holding a look of anticipation as he waited, a tiny glint appeared underneath and he was met with a soft pale hand rising from underneath the water.

"It's you." He whispered with a tiny smile rising over his lips, Komaeda locked hands with him, causing tears to fall from his eyes, Hinata wiped them away, finding his reflection on the water, Komaeda's hand still attached with his.

"Hinata Hajime-kun...no...my hope a whole new world awaits you." Hinata found himself lost within his sultry smile, stepping right into the water where he found himself still dry, there was no water at all, just an illusion disguising the barrier between both world's, he stepped further and further down below, disappearing beneath the radiant mirror of liquid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter...and I am sorry for deleting my previous fic, what happens is that my younger sister mistakenly deleted all my drafts of the fic and then until I can restore them again ... I'd better decide to delete it and then upload it again.
> 
> I hope you liked this strange fic that breaks the fourth dimension.


End file.
